


Behind the scenes of "Rubber Hose Feud: Who copied who?"

by I_hart_ducks



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Felix the Cat (Cartoon), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hart_ducks/pseuds/I_hart_ducks
Summary: I loved the YouTube video of all the characters that were either animated rubber hose style or were created as a tribute to rubber hose style. Of course, said video is really all about which character copied from who (spoiler alert: the original character in all this is Felix the Cat.)That said, I always wondered what it would be like if the characters were acting they way they were because they were actors. I mean l, they are cartoon characters, right?
Kudos: 24





	Behind the scenes of "Rubber Hose Feud: Who copied who?"

"Thank you all for being here." This was met with varying degrees of enthusiasm... meaning although some were more enthusiastic than others, there was no lack of it. "So what was it like acting like jerks?"

"Well I thought it was like going back to the early days of animation," said Mickey, "you know, way back when cartoons were more like animated short films you saw at the news theatre."

"Yeah." Oswald agreed. "Back then, characters didn't really need anything in terms of personality. All we did was put on a show."

"Exactly." Felix added. "So it felt like we were back in the 1920s."

"Say Cuphead, did it hurt when Minnie pulled your head off?"

Cuphead gave a deadpanned stare. "If it did, then how would I be able to do this?" With that, he struck his trademark pose of doffing his head to the audience.

But Minnie put in, "I didn't know they could do that. So it came as quite a shock when it happened during the first shoot."

Mugman giggled. "You should've seen the look on her face!" Everyone else roared with laughter.

"I noticed that Sonic was in the thumbnail yet he only appeared via pictures and superimposed shots. Was he supposed to appear originally or something?"

"He was in the middle of shooting his movie. I think they were at the point of redesigning him." Ms. Chalice answered. 

"And thank Freleng for that." Dot grumbled. "If they stuck with the old design, many if not all of his fans would've jumped ship."

"Hear hear!" Her brothers agreed.

"Say Felix, is it true that Sonic was based off of you?"  
Felix nodded. "To make a long story short, the Sega people wanted a mascot that kids could draw. So they came up with something that was a composition of Mickey and I."

"Really? Mouse plus cat equals hedgehog?"

Mickey did the "ehhh" gesture. "It's more complicated than that, but we don't have time to cover it."

"So... where's the pig?"  
"Oh he's in the bathroom." Bimbo said. "He had some bad fish."  
"Ew. So what do you think people thought when they saw you enter that beatdown these three started?"

Foxy was the first to speak. "Honestly? They were probably thinking 'Who the hecks are they?' Because we aren't exactly best remembered. Heck, I'm only remembered because of Tiny Toons, along with Roxy and Goopy, and even then we're not thought of as rip offs of Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy. Why, there was this squirrel who said, 'You three remind me of a less zany Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.'"

The Warners giggled. "That's Slappy for ya." Yakko snickered.  
"Always making obscure references." Wakko chuckled.  
"That no one will ever get." Dot laughed.

"Anyway," continued Bosko, "I prefer to be forgotten. My design isn't exactly...right with today's standards. So I don't really care if I'm recognized or not."

Bimbo finished, "Same here."

"Bendy, aren't you the least bit upset that they tied you to a train track?"  
"Nah toots. I do let out an annoyed grunt, not like Homer, but that's only because it was scripted. There was no train coming, and even if there was, it couldn't kill me. I'm made of ink." Bendy answered. "I don't mind that they took shots at my game. It tells an interesting story, it's just the gameplay is a little off."

"Speaking of games, do you really hate the Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts games?"  
"Not really," answered Felix, "I do like the stories they tell, but Epic Mickey ended on a cliffhanger that will never get resolved, the gameplay of Epic Mickey 2 is really atrocious, and as for Kingdom Hearts, well..."

"It was hot in that black robe," added Mickey.  
"But you have to understand that most of what I say must be taking with a pinch of salt." Felix continued. "I don't think that Wall E ripped off that short circuit movie, and I only think that Mr. Incredible ripped off Freakazoid in terms of costume, not plot."

"So Warners, are you three a bit preturbed that you only had five seconds of screentime?"  
"Nah!" They said in unison.  
"Could've been worse, though. We could've been loaned out to a cartoon with limited animation." Wakko said. They shuddered.

"One minute it looks like they sucked all the life out of the universe..." whimpered Dot.  
"...and the next minute, they make some vast video wasteland." whimpered Yakko.

"One more thing, uh, Mickey. Aren't you mad or irate about the Nazi jokes in the end?"  
Mickey sighed. "If we were shooting when that joke first came out, I would've been. But it's been going on for awhile now, and I can kind of see where they're getting it from. My 'empire'is buying up companies left and right. So yeah, I'm a little upset about, but not as much."

"I see. Welp, thanks for your time, ladies and gentlemen."

All the characters said goodbye in their own way.


End file.
